Logic versus Emotion
by Itachilova101
Summary: For the longest time, Uchiha Itachi had never really been fond of emotions. No, he much preferred his stone-cold, emotionless, fact-based logic and that was what he depended on day-in and day-out to keep him alive. First ItaSaku non-romance fic! ONESHOT


A/N: Very short and, technically, it isn't very romantic, but I think it's sort of cute. I hope you think so, too!

* * *

For the longest time, Uchiha Itachi had never really been fond of emotions. Emotions complicated things, made the decision-making process biased and thus affected the way one sees things. In other words, any decision that was made because of what his heart told him was the wrong decision. No, he much preferred his stone-cold, emotionless, fact-based logic and that was what he depended on day-in and day-out to keep him alive.

But, recently, whenever he saw his little captive pacing around the bedroom he had so generously offered to her in lieu of the dark, dank and dirty cell he had locked her into while she healed from the injuries she'd sustained while Kisame attempted to kidnap her, he found himself intrigued by her. Not because of her strength (and she did have _a lot _of strength, she'd completely trashed the room in no time flat, but he refused to let that bother him because her punishment for such a rash action was that she had to sleep on the cold, hard floor), but by _her_.

He found himself mentally noting the way her hips swayed with every step she took, not unlike that of a belly dancer, and how her lips jutted out in a pout whenever she was angry or sulking, how her eyes dazed over whenever she was deep in concentration. He was observing her day-to-day rituals—waking up, throwing around anything that she had yet to break or that she thought needed to be a little more demolished, then sulking until she decided to trash the room a little bit more—more and more often and he chuckled at her amusing antics and he empathized whenever she scraped herself on the bed frame that she was currently trying to destroy peace by sharp metal piece.

When had he become so weak that he would warm up to a woman? To a _captive_ woman, no less! Had he lost his mind? Was he finally pushing the right buttons that would have him sent away to the Insane Asylum for Over-Stressed Terrorists? He would have mulled this over if he wasn't so busy watching Haruno Sakura storm around her destroyed bedroom, restlessly looking for something to let her rage out on.

She decided the walls needed some decoration and so picked up a piece of the bed frame and started using it to engrave things (most likely profanities) into the stone.

Deciding that, if he let the woman trash the room any more, the room would be unsalvageable (and he was sticking to that story, dammit!), he unlocked the door and walked inside, surprising the hell out of his captive. As far as she knew, he only came by was to slide her meals through a slot at the bottom of the door that locked on the outside. So, to see him in the room was definitely a change of routine.

This was the first mistake his emotions had made him execute.

She turned to him, her eyes red-rimmed from several nights of terrible sleeping and probably even from some crying, she clutched the half-a-foot-long tighter in her hand and bared her teeth at the Uchiha.

This was where the second mistake comes in. You see, seeing her in her tattered, dirty clothes, her hair all askew, clutching a weapon and scowling savagely at him, she greatly resembled a one of those Indians that never left the forests and hunted for their food with an expression not unlike that one. This greatly amused Itachi and he smiled without meaning to.

Having already been provoked y the man's presence, when Sakura noticed the tiny smile on his face, she grew even angrier and then decided that the piece of metal in her hand shouldn't be used for decorating, but for killing! Hallelujah and amen, a cold-blooded killer was born and her name was Haruno Sakura and she wanted nothing more than to break Itachi's skull open.

She charged and, already noticing what was coming (Sharingan was most definitely worth being a part of the wretched Uchiha clan), Itachi dodged... forgetting that he'd left the door open.

That was the third mistake he'd made. He'd made the assumption that she was angry and that she wanted to kill him, when the real fact was that she had seen her chance to escape and would be damned to hell if she didn't take it.

Itachi immediately rushed after her and, since she had very little chakra because Itachi had instructed him to use Samehada to eat her chakra every six hours, she didn't get far. He grabbed her around the waist while she tried to stab him with her piece of bed post. He managed to disarm her by pretending to make a pass at her (he licked her cheek) and grabbed her around the belly, forcing her arms to the side and lifted her so that he could walk without tripping over her flailing legs and tossed her into an all new room, shutting and locking the door behind himself.

He immediately realized his fourth and last mistake once he made it into the kitchen and heard the sound of the bed, mattress, box spring, frame and all crashing against the wall. He had just put her into his bedroom and now he had no bed to sleep in.

No, he hated emotions and he had the crappy little room and the formerly-nice, currently-wasted big room to prove it. In a war between emotion or logic, he would choose logic any day.

* * *

A/N: I don't know... please tell me if you think it's funny or not. I'm not sure if I find it funny, so, as usual, you shall decide for me!


End file.
